


New Beginnings

by 15Razora_thegirlwonder007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Razora_thegirlwonder007/pseuds/15Razora_thegirlwonder007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck, i hate summaries this is a draco malfoy fix it fic and also AMERICA AND AMERICAN WIZARDING SOCIETY AND AMERICAN WIZARDING SCHOOL.  no draco/astoria sorrynotsorry<br/>NOT CANNON FRIENDLY AT ALL</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Ch. I  
An end and a beginning

Draco hadn't heard a bloody word the minister had said. The faces apologizing for his loss were unrecognizable. He vaguely remembered the pitch black casket being lowered into the ground. He vividly remembered the single tear his mother had let fall.

Lucius Malfoy was dead. Fallen ill, and simply passed on. Given up on living.

"Make our name respectable again" were the last words he ever said to his only son.

Over the last two months, those words replayed in his head. Even now, aimlessly wandering through the manor, they seemed to echo off the walls, whispers from the portraits of long dead ancestors. 

Frankly, it was irritating. 

After everything he'd done, after everything he'd made Draco do, after everything he'd turned draco into, the wretched man had the gall to place such a responsibility on his shoulders and just . . . leave. 

Was he in denial? Probably. Was he handling this poorly? Absolutely. Would he admit it? When hell froze over.

Grief was a feeling he was accustomed to by now. And it was painful, exhausting, and debilitating.

So, he was irritated. That was much simpler.

And hungry. Food isn't served at funerals, don't you know? Puck was probably cleaning up after the guests, and the elf got weirdly upset if you interrupted one of her chores to get her to do something else. It was either give her a list at the start of the day if you had something specific you needed her to do, or wait until she finished whatever she was doing. He'd gotten hit with various cooking and cleaning items for interrupting when he was younger. He still had no idea where mother had found her. For a house elf, Puck was awfully tall and didn't have many wrinkles. She stood ramrod straight, wore various rags she'd stitched into a dress & and leggings, and could almost be considered cute. He supposed she was probably young (how do you tell how old a house elf is?) but she was a feisty little creature. However she did a marvelous job caring for the mansion, and his room was always spotless, so they'd always let her eccentricities slide. Mother was quite fond of the little imp, and frequently mentioned that no other family could boast that their house elf was not only a hard worker, but also quite pretty. Draco supposed Puck did look a bit like a fairy, albeit a fairy with fox sized ears. All this he contemplated whilst making his way to the kitchen for something to eat.

As he rounded the corner to enter the kitchen, he heard his mother talking to someone. "Mother? Who are you . . ." Draco could only stare in shock at his Aunt, Andromeda, who had been struck from the family tree, who had been shamed and shunned for marrying a muggleborn.

Who was sitting in his kitchen, drinking tea and speaking with his mother, her sister.

The world really had gone bonkers.

"Draco dear, I was just about to send Puck to fetch you. Have a seat." His mother smiled tiredly at him. 

She always looked tired these days. Just another thing that was now considered normal.

He sat down next to her, looking between the two women

"Is everything alright mother?" He looked warily at Andromeda, trying to figure out why she was here. "Draco, dear, Andromeda and I have been talking, and, well . . . you've been so stressed as of late, and . . . I know that things have been difficult, and with school starting soon, we were discussing . . . options."

"What options? Mother if I go back to Hogwarts-" Andromeda cut him off. "Draco, I'll be frank with you. We are well aware of what going back to Hogwarts after everything that has happened would be unpleasant, if not dangerous. Your mother reached out to me about the issue and we've been speaking about other schools. I assume you do not wish to attend Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang?" 

"No . . ."

"I imagined not. And there aren't many other schools in europe that are as good."

He thought about her words for a moment, then "In Europe?"

She nodded, a small smile gracing her face. "There are other schools, in other countries of course, but there is only one that teaches at Hogwarts level. Frankly, from I know of it, it may actually be better."

He looked at his mother "If there's a school that is better than Hogwarts, why wouldn't I have been sent there instead?"

This time, Narcissa answered. "Well for one, we didn't know about it. But there is also the location of the school. Back then, I doubt our . . . personal beliefs, would have allowed us to send you there."

"Why, where is it? What school are you talking about?"

Andromeda raised her hand. "In a moment Draco. First, I need to know, how willing are you to change your views on wizarding society, and blood purity?" She fixed him with a look, not mean, just stern. She looked steadily into his eyes, as if his answer lay there.

After a moment he gave it. "They've done me no good. I can't see any reason not to change. I have to, if I'm to survive."

She pursed her lips "Good enough for now." She looked over to Narcissa, who nodded.

"The school is the American Sorceror's Academy of Magic & Supernatural. It is a massive school, meant for the entire country, and it is the most renowned school in the west. I have spoken to Dean Archer, and she has agreed to accept you as a transfer student, with full credits for all of your classes. It's up to you, whether or not you attend."

Draco was stunned. A new school? In a country across the ocean? Away from his reputation, away from the hate, away from the responsibility, away from everything . . . away from his mother. She must have known what he was thinking, because he felt her hand on his arm. He looked at her.

"Don't worry about me darling. I want you to be happy and safe. It's your decision."

He took a deep breathe and looked his aunt in the eye.

"I'll go."

**Author's Note:**

> i post notes when i have some


End file.
